Suri Meitzen
Suri Meitzen (スリ霞大路家, Meitzen Suri) is an S-Class Mage that has ties to the Phoenix Feather Guild due to her marriage to Rozeluxe Meitzen. Despite not being an official member of the Guild, she acts as the Guild's bartender and can often be found drinking a glass or two herself. Appearance As a child, Suri had long black hair, grey-colored eyes, and fair skin. She was also nearly always seen in her purple and pink robes, with golden rings around her arms in order to keep down her ruffled sleeves. Suri was often doted on by her parents for her innocent appearance and adorable manners. She often wore a traditional silk kimono whenever she was out on official business with her parents. As she aged, Suri often tried to maintain the image of the 'perfect daughter' and did everything in her power to maintain her regal appearance. When she grew older, Suri developed a rebellious streak toward her family and started dressing in darker clothing, bearing a striking resemblance to a schoolgirl uniform. Upon marrying Raze, Suri began dressing in a more revealing garb. This consists of a short black skirt, held up with a series of three leather belts, with a slit on either side, revealing a majority of her thighs. She also wears a black garterbelt that holds up a pair of red thigh-high stockings. Trying to flaunt her chest more, Suri wears a low cut, black colored blouse made from lace and covered with a long white coat, similar to that of a doctor's. Oddly enough, Suri has recently begun wearing a pair of silver-rimmed glasses despite hinting that she may not actually need them at all. Personality Suri has a rather laid-back personality as she rarely attends to her duties as a "Guild Mate" unless it is truly needed and often uses slang; such as yer instead of your. She is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. She can be very sharp-mouthed and over-bearing at times, which is one of the many reasons, Rozeluxe fell in love with her. Possessed of a strong lust for power and relentless sadism, Suri is a tremendously cruel individual who takes great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrives on the fear her very presence causes. She also has an extreme attachment to Raze, as any female that tries to get close to him, she manages to scare away through various means of intimidation. She is also possesses of a fearsome temper, and will quickly fly into a rage with little provocation. This results in Suri being bloodthirsty individual, who does not allow anyone to foil her happiness, and she will proceed to strike down anyone who attempts to do so. She is also prone to acts of tremendous violence, such as one time when she grew frustrated and began beating up and burning on her servants, and even went as far as imprisoning Yuuma in the Guild's basement, when he did not agree with her battle ethics. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Her Magical Energy, despite being considered to be at an immense level, is said to be calming and produces a sense of tranquility to those around her, a rare condition that allows her to control her magical energy more efficiently and cause those around her to lower their guards. However, her magical power, when fully released, has shown itself to be powerful enough to crush entire areas, and cause others no accustomed to her to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Her magical power, however, has a soothing quality, which allows it to negate some damage done to her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a result of attempting to stand out from the previous females in her family before her, Suri has become one of the best swordsmen in her family. She has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's magic with simply her own blade. Suri has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Her skills are very versatile, able to use her sword with high proficiency and even able to cause sonic booms with the swing of her blade. : Enhanced Strength: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She has shown herself to be quite capable of fighting without her sword. Being able to fight on par with several mages at once. High Intellect: She is known to have a high level intellect. Suri regularly shows more understanding than one would expect from someone in her position. She is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponent's spells. Suri is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. She is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, in order to force them to stand down. She is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by developing several strategies. Wire Magic: With this Magic, Suri is able to produce a series of tendrils from the palms of her hands completely made up of wires and can seemingly produce an infinite amount. Each of these wires are tipped with a metal piece that causes it to be capable of grabbing on to the opponent as though it were a grappling hook. The wire conducts electrical currents exceptionally well and is capable of taking on any form of Suri's choosing in order to further help in combat. Lightning Magic Suri's use of lightning magic is different in that it is closer to being Molecular Manipulation, meaning that Suri has the ability to manipulate objects on a molecular level. To accomplish this, Suri can use her magic to generate and discharge electricity through the large quantity of metal wire from her previously mentioned magic. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as Suri can completely obliterate organic matter given enough exposure to its electricity. With her magic, Suri is able to manipulate molecules for a wide variety of effects. This is done by Suri using the electrical properties of her magic to act as a magnet in order to draw in molecules, even those making up physical constructs. By drawing in a substantial amount of molecules, Suri is able to take command of each collection of molecules with a different group of wires. This ability is noted be extremely powerful as it is capable of altering matter permanently on the molecular level, meaning that Suri could completely take control of the Earth if she pleased, although she currently lacks that degree of control. Spells : Vampiric Lightning: Less of a spell and more of a specific quality of Suri's Lightning Magic. Suri can alter matter around herself in order to create a large electrical burst. Even a small application of this electrical energy is enough to render an opponent unconscious. Suri is free to control the intensity of electricity her magic creates and often does so depending on the situation. By wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by Wire Magic, Suri can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a lightning chain to occur. The lightning created by Suri's Lightning Magic possesses a very unique property--''vampirism''. In saying that, it means that when an opponent is electrocuted by Suri, they will have a portion of their life-force drained away. This is done by attaching the molecules of their bodily make-up to the molecules of the electrical signals throughout the body and forcibly ripping the combine result out of their bodies and feeds it back to Suri. This process happens quite quickly and posseses no known defense as the body naturally produces these signals upon making any thoughts or movements. Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Mage Category:Pheonix Feather Guild Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wire Magic User Category:Married Characters